A Nephilim in Gamindustri Re Birth 1
by conN0426
Summary: Nephilim, the offspring of Angels and Demons, This one has to find out about himself, how much has been a lie, and at the same time help Goddesses reclaim what's theirs. Simi-Self insert, Nephilim Saga Prologue, rated T for cursing, blood, and violence
1. Prologue

**Enjoy the Nephilim Saga, sorry this is so short**

* * *

 **-New Game-**

 **-Prologue-**

A female voice starts speaking "Gamindustri..." She started "here in this reality shift realm are four presiding CPUs (or Console Patron Unit). Each reside in Celestia, a world separate from the land they oversee" She explained

The camera shows a cyberpunk-like city and a woman with white hair, light blue eyes, and a black swimsuit with white highlights **[Reiley: Is that how you describe it?]** "CPU Black Heart, and her 'Land of Black Regality' Lastation,"

The camera shows a snowy mountain range with a city in the center of it and a woman with light blue hair, red eyes, and a white swimsuit with light black highlights, also kinda 'small' **[Reiley: I'ma run now]** "CPU White Heart, and her 'Land of White Serenity' Lowee,"

Next was a **[Reiley: Can't damn describe the picture so fuck it]** and a woman with light green hair, purple eyes, and a two-piece swimsuit with light green highlights, also tits, big, brain not working with mouth "CPU Green Hear, and her 'Land of Green Pastures' Leanbox,"

Finally was of a futuristic city and a woman with lightish purple hair, blue eyes and a purple swimsuit with black highlights "CPU Purple Heart, and her 'Land of Purple Progress' Planeptune" She introduced

The camera showed all the cities on a map-like place "here, the CPUs fight endlessly in battle for rule over Gamindustri **[Reiley: Grammarly doesn't like that sentence and is bitching at me]**. This battle is etched in history. This is the Console War..." She finished before speaking again

"But there was once only one CPU and her protector, she was a Nephilim, half angel, and half demon, and she disappeared alongside the CPU, but her soul reformed in a human from another world. This is where things change" She said and the camera shows a boy around fifteen, he has short dark ginger hair, dark green eyes, he is wearing black gym shorts, a white shirt, grey shoes, and a blue coat with a collar, and stands around five foot five

This is Reiley Silver. And this is where his new story begins

 **Reiley's POV**

I walk down the road with my hands in my pockets, only the jingling sound of my unzipped coat, I was waiting for something interesting to happen other than sitting around playing Monster Hunter World all day I really don't have much going

 _ **"Hello"**_ I hear a female voice say making me look around "Who's there?" I ask

 ** _"My name is not important, right now I need your help, we need your help"_** She explained "Why 'MY' help, I'm just some guy" I reply

 _ **"Well, you are the only one we can reach, I reside in your soul Reiley, I and you are Nephilim"**_ She informs

"Please Lady, there ain't nothing holy in my body" I reply

 ** _"I speak the truth Reiley, Your mother is an angel while your father is a demon,"_** She said and I stay quite as I see memories of my mother with angel wings and someone else with demon wings holding each other close _**"Will you help us, Reiley Silver"**_

"Yes, if this is the truth then I will unlock it," I say _**"Thank you, I will be talking to you through this, but for now I'll teleport you to this** **world,"**_ She said and I black out


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

**-Opening number 1-**

 **-Royalty by Conor Maynard-**

 **I know I know I know: Reiley laid with his feet hanging over a cliff**

 **I know we're broke right now: Neptune, Compa, and IF walk over and see Reiley standing up and looking at the sunrise**

 **Girl, I guarantee that imma work this out, yeah: Neptune jumps onto Reiley's back with a smile on her face**

 **See I got this plan, are you in or out I need to understand: 'Scene change' Compa wrapped Reiley's arm up while IF lectured him**

 **Are you in or out I need to understand: 'Scene change' Neptune stood with a cat face as IF had fallen asleep on Reiley's shoulder while he had a blank face**

 **Trips to Rio, five start meal, girl don't quit on me now: 'Scene change' Reiley stood with shocked white eyes while being surrounded by empty pudding cups, Neptune sat nearby happily eating another one**

 **If I got to beg or steal, no big deal, oh, let me break it down: 'Scene change' Reiley, Neptune, Compa, and IF stood with their weapons out while facing a Guardian Vermin**

 **If I had the money, let me tell you where I'd be: 'Scene change' A woman with long brown hair and a white coat watched Neptune and the Party fight the Guardian Vermin**

 **I'd take over the country, everyone would bow to me: 'Scene change' Purple heart fought a monster with navy blue scales**

 **Sit up in my palace, and baby you would be my queen: 'Scene change' IF was being carried by Reiley, bridal style, she was blushing while Reiley was struggling to keep her up**

 **We'd run this ship together, just you wait and see: 'Scene change' IF was blushing while Reiley laid on her lap, Neptune was nearby with a cat face again**

 **We'll be royalty, oh uh uh oh, We'll be royalty, oh uh uh oh, We'll be royalty, oh uh uh oh, We'll be royalty, oh uh uh oh: Reiley, Compa, IF, and Neptune were at the edge of the cliff, Neptune was sitting with her legs dangling over the edge while eating pudding, Reiley was taking a nap** **, Compa was sitting cross-legged with a closed eye smile on her face, IF was using Reiley's stomach to prop herself up**

 **The camera pans up to show the title over a sunset orange sky**

 **-** **Nephilim in Gamindustri Re; Birth 1-**

 **-Load Game-**

 **The camera shows a clear day sky with black and white words appearing**

 **Neptune, Compa, and Reiley: Chapter 1; Awakaning**

* * *

 **Reiley's POV**

I wake up in a black void "Well, this is new" I say **_"I apologize for knocking you out Reiley"_** The voice from earlier said from behind me

I turn around and see a beautiful woman with half white half black hair and silver eyes, she wore a grey skin-tight suit that showed off her arms completely and most of her legs, she had on a pair of high-heeled boots and a pair of fingerless gloves, she was easily taller than me and had a thin and slightly muscular build. I was both speechless and blushing

She giggled **_"Are you_ _already_ _infatuated with me, which is it my angelic looks, or devilish charm?"_** She said with a smirk, my only reply was an 'Ehh' **_"Is it the whole shy thing or my looks"_** Another 'Ehh' **_"I'm taking that as both"_** She said and I nodded

 _ **"Well okay, I will give you my name, my name is Nyx,"**_ She said and started walking to me, I tried to not stare at her rather large breasts **_"After you wake up, you will find two katanas, they will be normal sadly, you will find the Nephilim katanas at a later date"_** She explained **_"I may not contact you for a while, Reiley, now wake up"_** She said and everything turned white

 **Wake up**

I open my eyes and find myself in a very pink room 'Great, I'm in an unfamiliar room' I think and try to get out of the bed I'm in

I had a girl with light purple hair on me 'The hell, wait where's my coat' I think, I mentally panic not caring about the girl on me

"Ahhhh shut up" The girl said slamming down on the alarm clock that went off "Oh Crackers did I break something," She said, 'Morgan Freeman voice' she did, in fact, break something

She sits up "Wait, where am I" She asks "Don't know, thanks for getting off me though" I say still panicking about missing my coat in my head

"Woah, who are you, what did you do you do to me, are you some kinda pervert" She was already making accusations about me "No, I just woke up and have no clue where I am, one moment I'm walking home next I'm here without my GODDAMM COAT" I yell, I really need to find that coat, I take a deep breath "Sorry 'bout that, names-" I was cut off by the door opening

"Oh, you two are up. Goodmorn', sleepyheads, well actually good afternoon" The girl who walked in said

"Um, this isn't my room, is it? Is it your's? And why am I tucked snuggly in?" the purple haired girl asks "Well, it was just last night... I say a shooting star! That was you" The pink haired girl which I will call Pinky for now

"That was a short answer. Wait... That means, I fell from the sky?!" Purple said shockingly calm "Yes. You were stuck into the ground like Soul-sword... Only it was you" Pinky replied

"Soul-sword? You mean Soul E***? Wasn't it the Excaliber that was stuck" Purple said "Oh, that's right. I'm not sure why I keep mistaking it for Soul ***e" Pinky replied 'Is it so hard to say Soul *d**, the fuck, Soul **g*, fuck it' I yell, time to speak up "Anywho you two were out cold, so I brought you both here" Pinky said

"You brought us here, wait where was I" I ask "You were next to her in the ground, you looked kinda like a bamboo stock," Pinky said with a giggle "All by yourself? That's cool, thanks! You're a lot stronger than you look" Purple said "Yeah, rather impressive to carry someone bigger than you" I added as I stood up, still searching for my coat

"I go to a nursing school. Moving bodies is a part of my training. Come to think of it, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Compa" Pinky said introducing herself "I'm Neptune! Thanks for saving me, Compa! Hope we can be friends" Purple said

"It's nice to meet you Nept-... Nepee-... Nepta-... Nepel-... Neput-..." This was just sad "Neptuna, Nep-Nep, Nepper, it doesn't matter. You can call me anything" Neptune said happily "Okay, then! How about Nep-Nep? It's nice to meet you Nep-Nep" Compa said

"Names Reiley," I say "Hello Rai-Rai," Compa said **[Rai: R-eye]** 'Not fond of nicknames but okay' I think before asking "Hey, where's my coat" "Oh yeah" She opens a closet and pulls out my dark blue collared coat "Here you go, I was kinda dirty so I washed it" She said and handed it to me

I put on the coat and zipped it up "Oh I noticed you're all bruised up" Compa said to Neptune "Allow me to take a quick look" She said "Yeah, I am kinda scraped up, huh? Strange, I feel like I got sandbagged..." Neptune said 'The Hell does that mean' I think "Ah, but I'm only scratched, so it must be my imagination" Neptune adds

"Okay, so let's first get those clothes off you," Compa said and I blushed "Okay! Taking my clothes off" Neptune said and started stripping "And like that, I'm outta here" I say and walk out of the room

As I wait for them I sit down on the couch, rethinking about what's happened, I heard a strange voice, learned my normal life had been a lie, got to a new world, meet two girls and who knows what's next

"Nep-Nep? Are you okay? Please, come back! Nep-Nep? Nep-Nep?!" I hear Compa yell, I knock on the door "Ya okay" I ask as I enter "Th-that was close... I was just an inch away from the light..." Neptune said

"Oh it wasn't that bad...I only made the wrap a wee bit tight"Compa said "Really? I was wrapped tighter than some huge fighting mummy" Neptune replies

"So, um, why did Nep-Nep come from the sky and get stuck into the ground," Compa asks "Yeah, I wondering too," I say "I...Don't know... I don't remember anything before coming here..." Neptune said

"Amnesia, Fuckin' cliche," I say with an eye roll and throwing my hands up "Amnesia, really, I guess so, Rai" Neptune said "Can you not use that nickname," I say kinda pissed "Why not, a lover use it and it ended badly" She said "NO, but furthermore, what do we do about the amnesia problem, there ain't no cure for it" I reply

"Oh don't worry about it" Neptune said "Fair enough," I say shrugging, a growl was heard "Um, I'm a bit hungry, do you have any food I could eat" Neptune said, I was about to speak before my stomach growled "S-same, I haven't eaten in a while," I say

"Food? Well, I don't have much, but how about some pudding" Compa said "Pudding, man there's something I haven't eaten in years" I mumble "Pudding, what's a pudding" Neptune asks

"You don't know what a pudding is" Compa said "Nope, never heard of it. Does it taste good" Neptune asked "Just a minute, let me bring one" Compa said before walking out

I looked around the room, I saw two katanas resting against the nightstand, I pick them up, one had a black wrapped handle and the other had a white wrapped handle, I put the black wrapped one on my left hip and the white on my right

'Why would she give me Katanas, I don't know how to use katanas, I don't think I have enough strength to use one correctly, let alone two' I think "Here you go" I hear Compa say, I turn to her and take the pudding she was holding to me "Thank you" I reply

I look to Neptune and see she's already eaten about five cups of pudding, I just stood wide-eyed at her as I slowly ate, I mean Pudding isn't a thing I eat nor really like but this tasts amazing

After we finished, Neptune spoke up "Your homemade pudding was a blast, Compa" She said with a smile on her face "I'm happy you liked it. By the way, what are you going to do now, Nep-Nep" Compa asked

"Well, I want to know what happened, so I'll go back to where I was found" Neptune answered "Agreed, I would like to know where I am better, so I'm commin' with" I added "Ooh then, I can take you where, Nep-Nep and Rai-Rai" Compa said

"That would be nice" I say

 **Chapter 1 End**


End file.
